


Hacia la femineidad

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Erementar Gerad
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todavía no podía comprende cómo es que Rerea la había convencido de estar haciendo esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Erementar Gerad no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Hacia la femineidad**

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

Todavía no podía comprende cómo es que Rerea la había convencido de estar haciendo esto. Y es que ella, Rasati Tigres, ¿vistiendo esas prendas? Ni ella misma se lo podía creer.

―¡Onee-san! ¿Ya estás lista? ―la apremió la Edhil Raid, esperando impaciente tras el vestidor, lugar donde la exluchadora permanecía desde hacía veinte minutos.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que corrió con rapidez la cortina, dejando ver a una apenada Rasati luchando por bajar un poco más aquel vestido que apenas le cubría las rodillas.

―¡Onee-san, estás hermosa! ―exclamó Rerea muy feliz mientras la abrazaba. Su antigua predja sólo atinó a sonrojarse más profundamente mientras sentía los ojos de los demás compradores, pendientes de la escena que la niña de cabellos verdes estaban montando.

Rasati se limitó a suspirar, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado, pero, al parecer, su hermanita no compartía su misma idea con respecto a que ya habían sido suficientes humillaciones por un día.

―¡Vamos, onee-san! Todavía nos queda ir a la peluquería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

―Vamos, onee-san, que se nos hace tarde.

―¿Eh? ¡Rerea, espera! ¡No puedo salir así!

―Tonterías ―le aseguró la pequeña Edhil Raid, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola por todo el local en contra de su voluntad y a la vista de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, la niña se veía tan feliz que le era muy difícil a Rasati resistirse a pesar de estarse muriendo de la vergüenza. Pero es que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la radiante sonrisa de Rerea y, aunque la situación le incomodaba demasiado, la luchadora reconoció que era agradable verla así: tan contenta y entusiasmada por algo.

 _¡Pero que no sea yo!_ , criticó mentalmente Rasati a la actitud de su hermana menor quien continuaba halagándola sobre su nueva apariencia, haciendo que la mayor únicamente enrojeciera y mucho más ante los comentarios afirmativos de los demás compradores.

―¡Oi, Rerea!

Esa voz. Ambas eran capaces de reconocerla incluso si la diminuta dueña de ella estuviera metida dentro de una pecera.

 _¡Demonios!_ , se quejó la luchadora. Nada bueno saldría de este encuentro, al menos para ella.


End file.
